Broken Wings
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: No había nada peor para ella que tener las alas rotas y no poder volar de nuevo, para su fortuna, su destino estaba en la tierra, no en el aire. Este one shot es parte del evento de Agosto "Circus!" de la página de FB: Drinny Al The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

**—**

**Broken Wings.**

**—**

La vida de Ginevra Weasley se había terminado.

No de forma literal, claro está, sino de una forma más profunda y dolorosa ¿de qué servía seguir respirando? Si todos sus sueños e ilusiones se habían terminado. El silencio de su mente solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las máquinas a su alrededor, tenía ganas de arrancarse todo aquello y salir corriendo, si al menos fuese valiente para ello, y si al menos su cuerpo le permitiera volver a lo que era antes.

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, una dulce enfermera de cabellos largos, de un rubio platinado y de ojos azules, completamente soñadores se adentró, no la había visto nunca cubriendo un turno, al menos mientras estaba consciente. Parecía agradable y de ser la antigua Ginny, le habría sonreído, y se hubiese hecho amiga de ella. Ahora no tenía tiempo para nadie, ni siquiera para ella misma.

La rubia le sonrió, abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Ginny se giró ignorándola, aquello iba de lo social y no de información médica.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un golpe suave, así que observó de nuevo su cuerpo, se echó a llorar sin poder controlar la ira y la frustración, maldita fuera la hora en que había sobrevivido.

**DG**

Se giró cuando una enfermera la nombró, la rehabilitación había terminado, y aunque todo había estado bien, aún tenía que oír de forma oficial que todo su futuro se había muerto ese día.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley".

La joven pelirroja observó al hombre ponerse de pie, su rostro era hermético, atractivo, seguramente provenía de una familia adinerada, ese porte no se conseguía ni siquiera en la mejor escuela de medicina, no le prestó atención, la mano del doctor regreso a su costado sin que ella se atreviera siquiera a saludarlo.

"Soy Draco, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, seré su doctor..."

"Será, eso quiere decir que aún no lo es".

Sus miradas se encontraron, él sonrió de lado, ofuscado y controlado, suspiró y un segundo después su rostro mostró la misma impasibilidad de la mona Lisa, inquebrantable y fría, eso le demostraba a Ginny que ese medicucho, no iba a prestarse al juego de todos los demás, la pobre lisiada necesita comprensión y por lo tanto, haremos de cuenta que su mala actitud no es porque sea su personalidad, sino todas sus frustraciones.

"Seré su médico de ahora en adelante, ¿sabe porque ha cambiado de medico tan seguido últimamente?"

"Yo..."

"Porque nadie ha querido tratar con usted, es, según mis colegas, la pequeña perra que cree que le ha pasado solo a ella".

Él sonrió al ver su sorpresa dibujada en el rostro ¿qué no se suponía que esos pequeños bastardos eran médicos? ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar de una paciente así? Ah, es que sin duda eso no iba a quedarse así.

"Bueno, en realidad es que ellos han justificado su actitud, lo cierto es que aunque no dijeron esas palabras, no dudó que mi interpretación sea correcta sus expresiones".

"Ya veo, se está haciendo en gracioso, pero no vine por eso, doctor Malfoy".

"No soy gracioso, ya lo sé así que ni siquiera lo intentó, pero yo no soy como mis colegas, si usted no muestra una sola gota de respeto por mi profesión y por mis colegas ¿por qué debería yo mostrarla por usted?"

"Ah, es que no lo sé, ética profesional ¿si les enseñan eso en la escuela de medicina?"

"Lamentablemente jamás estamos tan bien preparados para lidiar con las personas como usted".

"Personas como yo".

"Siempre creen que pueden hablarnos como se les venga en gana porque por nuestra posición no podemos hacer nada más que darles la razón y sonreírles y pedir que la siguiente persona entre y haga lo mismo".

"Ya, ¿va a decirme si podré...?"

"No, no podrá, desgraciadamente para usted, señorita Weasley, las fracturas que sufrió, aunque le permite caminar, sujetar... Me temo que no podrá seguir desempeñando su actividad recreativa".

"Mi actividad recreativa". Se burló la joven. "Ahora quien insulta a quien".

Ginny se quedó callada, mientras escuchaba al rubio explicarle las razones por las que no podría ejercer su _actividad recreativa. _Se hartó cuando sacó otra radiografía mostrando la fractura de la cadera, que había sustituido la de las clavículas, que a su vez, había sustituido la de las rodillas y a su vez a una anterior que no recordaba cuál era.

"No he terminado de explicarle los riesgos que..."

"Sabe, vine aquí sabiendo que la respuesta que saldría de los labios del doctor Wood sería no, pero aún con la tonta esperanza de que un milagro pusiera la palabra sí, en su boca, pero no ha sido así, no necesito que me explique los riesgos porque simplemente no volveré a intentarlo, se terminó". Él guardó el bolígrafo en su bata, observándola atento por una primera vez. "Quizás debí conformarme como mi padre me dijo, y ser doctora, algo sencillo, o abogada, algo aburrido, sí, pero jamás hubiese tenido que pasar por esto.

"Ser médico no es sencillo". La contradijo.

"Todos decimos lo mismo de nuestra profesión". Suspiró y salió del consultorio.

**DG**

Draco Malfoy estaba de bastante mal humor, había aceptado a la paciente de Wood, porque creyó poder con una pobre mujercilla gruñona, pero había logrado lo que pocos. Fastidiarlo sobremanera.

Oliver Wood se sentó frente a él, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, esperando la anécdota.

"Sí, la odie, espero no volver a verla jamás".

"Te dije que era una persona complicada". Río divertido. "Pero no es como si pudiese culparla, es como si Lupin fuese detectado con artritis reumatoide, es su principal, tomando en cuenta que es el mejor cirujano".

"Eso no justifica a una persona para ser prepotente y... Odiosa".

"Te estás describiendo, Malfoy". Se burló Wood.

"Sí, como si me interesara". Gruñó frustrado. "La chica hacia ejercicio profesionalmente, que lo supere".

La risa escandalosa de Wood resonó en todo el comedor, llamando la atención de los demás médicos que habían tomado su hora de almuerzo, eso molestó aún más a Draco, Oliver Wood era la única persona que toleraba cerca porque no era tan entrometido, y sus mejores amigos se habían quedado en Manchester mientras él había sido turnado a Londres.

"Dime, Malfoy, has escuchado la famosa frase de". Soltó una risita divertida. _"Pies, ¿para qué los quiero, si tengo alas para volar?"_

"Vagamente la recuerdo, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Colega". Comentó Wood, porque la primera vez que le dijo _amigo, _el rubio se había enfadado. "No hay nadie en esta actualidad que lo definiera tanto como ella".

"Sigo sin comprender".

"Era acróbata aérea en un circo, bastante buena, para ser honestos, la vi en su primera presentación hace muchos años en un Circo mediocre, yo tenía 19, ella es bastante más chica que yo, y jamás he visto algo similar, era maravillosa, la mejor del mundo".

"Sí, claro". Se burló Draco. "Un circo, y por eso tanto escándalo".

"Le decían el Ángel de fuego, Draco, la tela como sea que se llame lo que usaba, o el aro, simplemente desaparecía mientras la veías hacer su espectáculo, y eso que yo la vi en su primera aparición, lo que le pasó es lamentable, deberías buscar alguna de sus presentaciones, hasta a alguien como a ti, quedaría fascinado".

**DG**

Ginny se había negado ir a consulta con ese médico idiota, lo que menos quería era a alguien molestándola por sentir que su mundo había terminado ¿qué podía decir él? Que aún era libre para ejercer lo que tanto amaba.

"Tienes que ir a que te revise tu médico". Puntualizó Steve al ver como se masajeaba los músculos.

"Sólo estoy tensa, no puedo entrenarte a alguien cuando no puedo mostrarle el correcto desempeño". Bufó.

"Tienes que ir con ese médico". Ordenó.

"Bien, iré".

"No, no". Steve se giró hasta la chica. "No me digas lo que crees que quiero oír, irás o él vendrá a ti". Salió de la carpa, dejando a la joven observando las telas color rojo.

Nadie creía que pudiese soportar volver ahí y no poder hacer lo que tanto amaba, pero no podía dejar a Steve arreglárselas solo cuando se había quedado sin un elemento del show, si algo tenían los circenses es que jamás abandonaban a los suyos, y ella no se convertiría en la excepción a esa regla.

La nueva chica que habían contratado era francesa, una rubia de ojos esmeraldas y cuerpo delgado y musculoso, perfecto para las acrobacias, si tenía que ser honesta, jamás la había visto como competencia, cada quién haría lo suyo, e incluso si un día tomaba su lugar, Ginny no se hubiese opuesto y aferrado a algo, justo como ahora, aunque las cosas eran diferentes.

"Estoy lista, querida". Franky avanzó hasta las telas rojas y sonrió triunfante.

"Comencemos con lo básico". Asintió.

"No te ofendas, pero no creo que puedas ser mucho de ayuda". Se encogió de hombros inocente. "De dónde vengo, soy la mejor".

"Pero aquí la mejor es la pelirroja que tienes de pie frente a ti".

Las dos mujeres observaron al recién llegado, ninguna dijo nada, simplemente se limitaron a esperar a que Xenophilius Lovegood llegara hasta ellas, abrazó fuertemente a Ginny, provocándole una punzada de dolor, pero no dijo nada, o él también le mandaría ver a ese idiota doctor.

"Con gusto aceptaría un reto". Comentó Franky cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

"Yo no acepté su integración". Informó a Ginny el rubio. "Además, ya que no eres más la estrella, Steve y yo estamos dispuestos a darte una parte, y seas nuestra socia".

"Eso, eso es asombroso, Xenophilius". Admitió con una brillante sonrisa.

"Luna lo sugirió, sabes lo mucho que te adora mi hermosa hija".

"Agradécele de mi parte a menos que Franky decida que no me ocupa realmente".

**DG**

A Draco le sorprendió recibir una llamada a su consultorio del Director del hospital, el dueño de ese circo había pedido que fuera a revisar a su brillante estrella en deterioro, era de suponer que no volvería por la consulta programada para ese día, así que tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo al lugar donde estaba el circo ubicado esta vez.

No era tan corriente como él pensó, estaba comenzando a tener su apogeo en ese tiempo, y sin querer, se preguntó ¿qué tanto se debería a la pelirroja aquél éxito?

Se había negado, por supuesto a ver algo de sus presentaciones, pero había cedido, la curiosidad algo indigno en las personas, había podido con él, y mientras lo proyectaba en grande, se perdió en como la tela de color carmesí, que pertenecía a ella —ya que de todos los que participaban, era la única en usar tela de ese color—, parecían un par de enormes alas rojas, la facilidad con la que se movía en el aire, es como si realmente perteneciera a ese elemento, la elegancia de sus ejecuciones, la bonita figura y lo hermosa que se veía caracterizada dependiendo de lo que tratara la danza.

Ginevra Weasley practicaba danza aérea, y no había nadie en el mundo que si quiera demostrara tanta habilidad y perfección en el aire, era obvio que no lo admitiría jamás, y se lamentaba profundamente jamás poder verla ejecutando algún acto de esos en vivo; desgraciadamente, había llegado tarde a la vida de ella.

Se dirigió a la carpa una vez que le indicaron que estaba ahí, con quien sería su suplente, no importaba que tan buena fuese esa suplente, pensó Draco, jamás le llegaría a un gramo de talento que tenía la pelirroja.

El lugar estaba vacío, o eso pensó, la tela roja que colgaba del techo se movió, buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja, hasta que notó el suave movimiento, hipnotizándolo, era ella, moviendo aquella tela, nadie podía imitar aquello —O eso era lo que él creía—.

"Maldición". Su vista volvió al suelo.

Ondeó la tela una vez más, avanzó en puntas un tramo y se elevó al menos medio metro, el gesto de dolor la acompañó en la vuelta que dio, aun y con todo eso, aquello lucía sutil y bonito, se acercó en silencio, pero corrió en su auxilio cuando la fuerza fue demasiada para los brazos lesionados y cayó al suelo, rodando un poco.

"No debería hacer eso, jamás". La reprendió.

"Usted no me da órdenes". Soltó enfadada, intentando alejarse de aquél contacto.

"Por lo visto su cuerpo diciéndole sus nuevas limitaciones tampoco".

Ginevra se sentó sobre el suelo, y como no le quedó de otra, la imitó, ella observó la tela que seguía moviéndose por el lugar a causa del movimiento previo, pudo notar la nostalgia en su mirada castaña.

"Me ha llamado su jefe para que viniera hasta acá y le recetara lo necesario".

"Drogas". Sonrió, por primera vez, divertida.

"Medicamento prescrito".

"Bueno, me estoy drogando con permiso". Se encogió de hombros. "No veo la gran diferencia".

"La diferencia, señorita Weasley, es que usted necesita esos medicamentos".

"Sí, eso viene con el paquete de ser una lisiada de por vida".

La mano de Draco se estiró hasta ella, y la colocó en su rodilla, se observaron en silencio un minuto, hasta que la risa de una mujer los sacó de su ensoñación.

"Creí decirte que no necesito tu ayuda". La chica se detuvo al verlo. "Ah, lamento interrumpirlos".

"Estaba revisando que todo estuviese bien". Comentó.

"Eso debiste hacerlo cuando eras la principal ¿por qué lo harías ahora?"

"Quizá para evitar que tu ego rasgue la tela". Informó Draco, en tono frío y cortante. "Vamos, tengo que verte".

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió en silencio, suspiró una vez que el aire meció sus cabellos, él distinguió el aroma rápidamente, olía a flores silvestres, no dijo nada tampoco, hasta que entraron a un remolque que era más bien una oficina.

"Aquí puede escribir la receta y marcharse". Soltó.

"Tengo que revisarte".

Se quitó el suéter y se sentó de mala gana, observándolo enfurruñada, él soltó una risa grave y divertida a la vez, Ginevra tenía el cabello revuelto, le daba la apariencia de una chiquilla salvaje.

"No me gusta que se burlen de mí". Soltó enfadada.

"Deberías contestarle así a esa chica, no a mí".

"Ella es… complicada, pero es de mi familia ahora".

"Familia, se casó con alguien consanguíneo a ti, supongo".

"No, las personas en los circos…"

"Ya, no me interesa". La cortó. "Sólo estoy aquí porque me interesa tu bienestar".

**DG**

El rubio observó la puerta cerrarse, era la tercera cita a la que Ginny asistía y se comportaba como una persona normal, muy a pesar de ella, no tenía ni idea de la razón por la cual había cambiado su comportamiento, le agradaba. Y si su ego, autoestima y todo lo demás no se equivocaba, ella comenzaba a verle de una forma que no era trato doctor-paciente; ¿eso le desagradaba? ¡Para nada!

Estaba vuelto loco por ella.

Tanto; que fuera de su turno, iba a ver como la cabeza de aire entrenaba, sólo porque Ginny estaba ahí corrigiéndole, esa chica también se le había insinuado descaradamente, provocando un repentino enfado de la pelirroja, marchándose, porque según, _Franky, _no le estaba prestando una gota de atención.

"Te fuiste muy pronto de mi consultorio". Comunicó observándola.

"Compromisos". Se encogió de hombros.

"Dime uno que suene convincente". Sonrió. "O seguiré en esa idea de que estás celosa de esa chica que no me interesa".

"De esa chica que no te interesa, y si no te interesa ¿por qué estaría celosa?" Sonrió.

"Entonces sabes que me interesas tú".

Ginny se removió incómoda ante aquella afirmación, haciéndole retroceder de inmediato, era un imbécil por decir aquello, es que ella bajaba toda barrera, toda defensa que hubiese colocado.

"Ah". Se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja. "Draco, yo".

"Estás aquí". La voz de Franky los tomó por sorpresa. "Vas a quedarte en el espectáculo ¿cierto? Vas a verme".

"Yo los dejo".

La pelirroja se alejó después de poner los ojos en blanco. Seguía diciendo que no estaba celosa, se había incomodado con su confesión y ahora esa actitud ante la invitación persistente de Franky, Draco se alejó cuando su brazo fue estrujado fuertemente entre los pechos de la joven.

"Tienes que saber que la única razón por la que vengo aquí es Ginevra". Informó.

"Ya, es que te van más las pelirrojas ¿no?"

"Quizá".

"Es una lástima, porque nos marcharemos una vez que le des el alta". Se burló y se alejó de él sin esperar a que la atacara con preguntas.

La boca de Ginny se abrió ante la sorpresa, cuando vio a Franky entrar al lugar con los cabellos rojos, bueno, más o menos rojos, era un desastre, nadie le había dicho que ese color de pelo no le iba a todas, por eso había muchas pelirrojas naturales tiñéndose de rubias.

"Ni siquiera así logrará quitarte el estelar". Se burló Lovegood, haciendo negar a Ginny.

"Ella es bastante buena, sólo necesita practicar, eso es todo".

"Steve ya te dijo que nos marcharemos una vez que tu doctor diga que estás bien ¿cierto?"

"Ya me informó". Aceptó.

"Digamos que es por eso que lo rechazaste hace unas horas ¿verdad?" Sonrió ante la incredulidad de la pelirroja.

"Era la oficina, estaba en el baño, no quise salir, para no interrumpir, Franky ya le dijo".

"Tiene que ser mejor que le digan y no se haga ilusiones".

"Ginny, para mí eres como otra hija, cuando el circo de tu padre quebró, acepté acogerte aquí, pero si tengo que ser honesto contigo, ya no eres primordial aquí, no quiero, pero te estoy diciendo que puedes quedarte con él, y alcanzarnos en el siguiente lugar donde nos establezcamos si las cosas con él no funcionan".

**DG**

Ginny avanzó indecisa hasta la puerta del consultorio de Draco, tomó asiento en la silla junto a la puerta, estaba en consulta y aunque podía entrar sin avisar, no estaba educada de aquella manera. Suspiró. No sabía cómo reaccionaría o qué le diría, al fin; había sido ella quien lo había rechazado.

Observó ansiosa el reloj, se puso de pie desesperada dispuesta a irse, cuando la puerta se abrió por primera vez —y como no, para su suerte—, la mirada gris de Draco se topó con ella.

"En seguida regreso con…"

"Hola". Sonrió incómoda.

"Tengo una consulta". Murmuró serio. "Pero en todo caso, creí que ya estarían en la próxima ciudad".

"Xenophilius y Steve hablaron conmigo y sobre quedarme y…" Suspiró. "Ya sabes".

"No, no lo sé".

"Deberías volver con tu consulta". Sugirió que regresara al interior.

"No, yo puedo esperar". Murmuró la mujer, recargándose en su mano mientras los observaba.

"Supongo que la señora Davies nos dará su consentimiento para aclarar esto".

"Desde luego, doctor Malfoy". Se puso de pie rápidamente y rengueo hasta la puerta; donde se detuvo a su lado. "No lo sueltes, querida, es sumamente apuesto, si no pareciera yo su abuela, sin duda haría el intento". Cerró la puerta por ellos.

Ginny no pensaba hacerlo, tiró de la bata blanca que tenía puesta el chico y lo besó, él podría rechazarla después, no importaba, no iba a quedarse con las ganas de besarlo.

* * *

Este one shot es parte del evento de Agosto _**"Circus!"**_ de la página de FB: Drinny Al The Way.

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

La portada fue hecha por Muffliat0.


End file.
